Falling Up a Waterfall
by Wanna-be Artist
Summary: Xelloss was once human. What was he like? The cute Trickster Priest was far from what he is now. From his mouth, he tells of his simple life and how Zelas turned it upside down.


Falling up a Waterfall

Xelloss was once human. What was he like? The cute Trickster Priest was far from what he is now. From his mouth, he tells of his simple life and how Zelas turned it upside down.

8 ½ written pages

"I lived a well enough life, I guess. It was such a long time ago. Ever since I was a young boy, I was full of mischief. So much so, that my parents ran out of ways to discipline me for my wrongs. Besides, no one could stay mad at my cute face.

"I looked nothing like I do now. I had silky dark brown hair, a little longer then the mist of my back by the time I reached my priesthood. My eyes were chocolate brown with streaks of gold though them. My mother would tell me that the gold were fragments of Lord of Nightmare herself, for it was her alone that could come up with the things I did. 

" I wore a grayish brown robe for the first few parts of my apprenticeship. I guess that's when things started to go down hill. There was a gorgeous lady that worked there at the place of work. She had been the most elegant thing to walk on two feet. She was very pleasing to the eyes, and I thought, being young and ignorant, that she would please more than just my eyes.

"But I feared commitment, so marriage wasn't an option. 

"In the end, my life was much like glass ready to shatter. She was the only woman I knew. Much to my Mother's dismay, I was titled a corrupted priest for reasons much more than my relationship with my lover. I often used my rising title and knowledge to get what I wanted. Even my high rank of 2nd priest changed in the temple of work.

"Even with my corrupted name, I was a fast learner, and did well with my work. I did more for that temple than the high priest himself. I did my sensei proud with my accomplishments and work, no matter how I got them. 

"Then the night came. I had taken my lover, and left for a walk after our meeting. The night was cold, as fall was quickly turning into winter. My new cloak hardly covered my shoulders like my old and ugly gray brown one did. It was to teach me humility, I guess.

"The forest was quiet and the moon was bright that night, and with a bit of cool air. I seemed to drink in the plusher of the night. Both in its event and environment.

"'Dear Wolf Priest.' Said a low chuckle for a voice. I had never been called that before, but the mere voice scaled down my back like ice.

"I whirled around to come face to face with another pretty face, though it wasn't the face of my lover. She looked too wealthy to be from these parts. She wore gold bracelets, and under the moonlight, her althinic dress seemed silver. Her skin was fine and tan, though I was concerned about some marks on her face. Two on each side. They looked like scars of some kind. Her hair was set in perfect silver curls. 

"As she walked closer to me, she raised an elegant hand. Her nails where very pretty as well, but long and sharp, like claws on a cat. Can you guess who it is yet? Shh…don't say anything. You will ruin the plot.

"Something told me to fear her. I backed away till I found myself pinned to a tree. She was walking dangerously close to me.

"'I…I'm not a priest of wolfs, M' lady.' I was getting a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"'Oh, dear child, not yet.' The words seemed to purr off her lips. I seemed not to notice it too badly. I was more concerned with her hand on my face. My heart pounded in my chest as her nails stroked my cheek.

"The coldness of the night (even though my heart rate made it quite hot), along with the tree behind my back, had vanished and I found myself falling into a very elegant chair. My anxiety was rising quickly as my brown eyes looked to her in a stiffening fear. She enjoyed it too much. That's when I realized that her eyes where not human. They where cat like…They where…Mazoku.

"'W…who are you?' It was hard to speak with something that dark and powerful set in my face. _What did a Mazoku want from me? _I asked myself.

"Her lips curled around as her eyes gleamed. She was waiting for me to ask. 'Juu-ou, child.'

"The beast master. The third greatest of the Mazoku lords. Well, the expansion being our lord and king, Shabranigdo-sama. I couldn't move, much less speak any more then before. Juu-ou-sama had put her first handy work on me by provoking fear. 

"'I have an honorable position for you.' She had a smug look about her in her complete calm. I remember it like it was yesterday. 'Become my priest.' I knew when I had been offered the bad end of a deal.

"I don't know where it came from. 'No!' It was the last of my breath. Her smile faded at my words of rebel and her anger rose as she placed her delicate hand around my neck in a not so delicate manner. If my eyes could become any wider, they were now. Not even the gold of LoN-sama, in my eyes, could save me.

"'It wasn't a choice it was an order.' I still can hear her taunting tone and vicious voice loom over me. My hands wrapped around her hand as I desperately tried to breathe. My strength was, in no way, to compare to her Mazoku strength. 

"_I was going to die_. I remember thinking. I know now I wasn't wrong, but when she let go and threw me into the chair again, it gave me hope.

"I sat in the chair, shocked, clamping my throat, drinking in the air. When the water of my eyes cleared, I saw her examining a dagger. I pulled myself up and watched her. She prolonged her struggle with me for her own meal and taste of my sweet fear. She told me so later in my stay with her.

"She looked to me fully, and without word, I know. I was smart enough to know what I dagger was used for. When she lunged for me, I jumped out of the chair that I know, now, as her throne. I had planned on running, but I was stopped by several of her very obedient wolfs that stayed in the throne room. 

"I backed way from the snarling mouth, only to feel the cold blade to the front of my neck. I froze ones again.

"'Because your pleasing to look at, I will make this quick.'

"All I remember was seeing red liquid squirt out from under my neck and onto the floor. I didn't feel anything. I believe my anxiety has numbed me. I didn't hear anything either. Not even the gasping of my breath then I was able to squeeze a little air in."

"That's it?" Zelgadiss in sued, looking at Xelloss setting a crossed the way, almost in a tone of compassion for his enemy. Xelloss sat there, calm through his story, staring into the fire. Zelgadiss had believed that Xelloss' face wasn't being true. 

"I wish I could say, 'that's it,' and it be the truth. I woke up and thought I was in the underworld. I still debate which one would have been better.

"I don't know how my clothing has become so tattered, but I really didn't care at the moment. There, setting next to me was clothing, fresh and new. High priest clothing was a lot like what I was wearing now, but different enough to be unique. I put them on in place of the ones I had. They felt odd at the time, but much more comfortable then the other clothing I had been wearing.

"I still look human, for the most part, but my eyes where very plain. The spark of my eyes… The symbol of my rebellion was gone.

"She had come to my room and showed me the basic skills of a Mazoku. She was very patient with me; spent the whole day with me on all kinds of things that make me up today. She was the only thing I have ever feared. Ever. 

"I learned to manipulate the astral plan well enough to where I could see in normal sight with my eyes closed. It wasn't the same, but it was a way to hide my monstrous eyes from people. They were no longer pretty. 

"Not long after I was able to function well with my body, she set me off to feed.

"Feed. Is that what I call it now? Then, it was murder. My first work was to destroy the village I lived in. She told me that it interfered with her plans. I couldn't question her, and I couldn't rebel. I went there and burned the small town and killed anyone that tried to excape. Ever…"

"Xelloss?" Zelgadiss looked to him. It was the first time he had seen him falter. This was the first time he ever saw Xelloss for something much more an animal. He seemed almost human. 

"Even my Mother and Lover." He said flatly. "My life as a human was over."

"You regret doing it?" Zelgadiss retorted. 

"Nothing I do for my lord is regretted." He said with a monotone voice, hiding behind his mask of cold emotions and arched eyes.

"You don't care that she destroyed your life?"

"Why care when I can only be angry and bitter? She gave me life, so I can't say, 'I care,' when Mazoku can't, and that is my life."

"Are you saying you can't have any feelings? Compassion, sympathy, love…? None of that?"

"That's right."

"You all are a sad race." Zelgadiss said with a sigh. Emotions are a part of life, even if he didn't show them much himself (or less then he would desire). Being without them seemed impossible. 

"Why is that? All those emotions can turn one against their master. Besides, a one night's stand is more appetizing then a life time fit."

"But that's lustful and wrong!" 

Xelloss smiled for the first time in the whole conversation. "You are seeing me as a human, dear Zel-kun. Lust is an emotion that Mazoku are very acquainted with."

"You all seduce your victims and then leave when it's done?"

"That's if they're not dead first, or it's not another Mazoku of any value to us. Here, let me give you an example. Say DSD was sane enough for anything and asked Garv for a night of fun. That's all it is. When it's all over, they both go about their business the next day. As simple as that." He smiled, watching Zelgadiss' face. 

Zelgadiss shivered to the nasty metal image that Xelloss had given him. "So…" His gaze turned into a mischievous look about him. "With your 100% loyalty to Zelas, and this thing you just explained to me, if she ordered you to be her toy for the night, you would, and…" Xelloss turned his head to him with a cat like grin.

"And...?"

"And probably enjoy it?"

Xelloss smirked and nodded soundly. "Juu-ou-sama is a very attractive woman." Xelloss stood to his feet while he talked.

"So…" Zelgadiss smiled.

"So…? Complete sentences, Zel-kun. You're starting to sound like a babbling child."

Zelgadiss grumbled at the comment, but quickly regained himself. "So have you and her made it that far?"

"Oh my, Zel-kun!" He smiled joyfully. He placed a hand on his hip and leaned down to him, opening an eye. Raising his forefinger to his lips, she wagged it gently. "Some things are to remain a secret."

"Xelloss, you said anything!" Zelgadiss stood to his feet and an angry roar.

"Oh dear. It seems she wants me." He gently tapped Zelgadiss on his wire made head. He threw the hand away in annoyance. "I'll enjoy your voice while I'm away!" he chimed cheerfully.

"You can't take my voice with you!" He hissed.

Xelloss only waved as he fazed out. Zelgadiss only growled deeply, but was more upset when he didn't hear his growls. _Damn Mazoku _was his rising thought. 


End file.
